wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Adamant Wardens
The Adamant Wardens are a non-''Codex'' compliant Space Marine Chapter in the 41st Millenium. They were created as a part of the 22nd Founding of Adeptus Astartes from uncertain lineage. The Adamant Wardens are siege masters, specialising in the breaking of sieges and assaults on static fortifications. Though a loyal Chapter, they have a reputation as being quite dour and secretive, much to the dismay of other Imperial organisations. History The chapter was originally founded as a standing army force to be used for the protection of reaches near the Azuran Sector, made to break sieges and renegade fortifications that may reach into the Segmentum Pacificus. Their primogeniture is unknown to all of them, and it's a topic of great shame among their kin, this also contributes to their lone and aloof tendencies toward most Imperial Organistions and their ancestor-worship. Founding (Mid M38) The chapter was raised with an exceptional siege vehicle power in mind, with a number of dreadnought chassis and predators provided. Their creation is a subject of debate and most information of their founding was all but entirely unknown to everyone but the chapter's grandest masters and even then it's a woefully low amount. The chapter after being gestated and founded from Terran stock were sent to occupy their new home of Brigg. Their arrival on Brigg was met with weary and cautious looks, the planet had been felled by a malevolent chapter of Space Marines before and so the iconic power armor image had a place of fear and hate among the Briggites. Their culture had long had esoteric forms of diviner and darker ecclesiarchs, this would come to influence them a large amount later on. With a careful set of first words, their governance was revealed and unrest nearly started until it was realized that the chapter was willing to protect them. A long campaign of diplomacy and light Reformation (Late M38) Once greater amounts of trust had been established between the native Briggites and the newly founded chapter, the Lord Siege Master began working on rebuilding the backwater world and bringing it to a new standard. Many favors were called within and without of the system as new developers and engineers came to the planet and were commissioned by the burgeoning Astartes government to bring their designs to life, vast constructs and urban plans were put into commission and people seeking a protected life under the Astartes soon integrated into Briggite culture. Seeds were planted for a greater warrior culture by the existence of Astartes, similar to the family traditions of Macragge and wider Ultramar where families will clamor for the opportunity to have a son join the Astartes even as a serf or become an officer in the guard and training becomes a standard of life. Over the course of these grand reforms, the quality of life on the planet was on a slow incline and would be for the rest of it's existence. Instead of a backwards basic form of Pseudo-Feudal world, it was on the road to being a Civilized World within the grandeur that influenced every Adamant Warden commander's mind, an imprint of the great ideals of their Primarch. Notable Campaigns *'Treachery at Falchius (200-210.M39)' - The Adamant Wardens send their whole chapter strength to the planet of Falchius. A long 10-Year campaign ensued with Siege Companies being reduced to nearly one third of their original strength by a large Iron Warriors warband whom took over most of the world. The war was waged by the Iron Warriors, 5th and 28th Brigg Guard, Adamant Wardens, and Renegade Guard. The war was composed of many brutal sieges and assaults between the two siege specialists, grinding themselves against each other in a battle of grand attrition. Tank advances crushed eachother, dreadnoughts grappled in competition over breaches, artillery shelled across the vast fields of what once was a loyal civilized world. It was a near stalemate, the Adamant Wardens only being saved by the noble Imperial Fists upon the reception of their distress signal and their proximity to terra. Even then the Wardens could do little more than a tactical withdrawal of their remaining forces after most of their number were dead, missing, or even fallen to heresy. The Lord Siege Master Virius swore vengeance upon the Iron Warriors and to this day they have a toxic and harsh rivalry with them alongside the Imperial Fists. The chapter has to hunker down for almost 300 years to recoup their losses. *'Gulman Pacification (526.M40)' - A Siege Company of Adamant Warden forces was conducting a failing Siege upon the Traitorous world of Gulman Secundus. With reinforcements weeks away they set out a distress signal, calling upon nearby chapters to aid them in their engagement. This took a hearty debate considering the chapter's innately aloof nature but eventually a force of Astral Leviathans arrived. They butted heads at first but begrudgingly gave operational command to the Leviathans under Commodus Harathiel, the Wardens still operating rather independently. Over the course of the engagement another chapter soon arrived, The Ordinators, quickly beginning to take the operation further into the Governor's Palace. It was soon revealed that the forces involved were not simply renegades, they were servants of Tzeentch. While this happened, an initiate of the Astral Leviathans ended up killing and eating a Warden in the heat of the battle. Legatus Pharseus held an offense at the Governor's palace, fighting alongside 1st Siege Master Thrantis and Reclusiarch Errael. After a long fight that left even the Astartes beleaguered, they soon laid siege to the Throne Room, the Governor slain and Daemon Prince of Tzeentch in his place. A hard battle ensued, the Astral Leviathans and Ordinators successfully destroying the Daemon Prince and his coven at the cost of 56 Wardens, leaving one alone. The Lone Warden cursed Vengeance on the forces of Tzeentch, soon to become a Sergeant for his honor in battle. The previously mentioned Initiate of the Astral Leviathans caused a large fuss among all the forces involved, the inquisition getting involved and leading to a near outbreak of war and outright hostilities from the Leviathans toward Grey Knight forces. Chapter Homeworld Sitting within the Segmentum Pacificus, the world Brigg lies around a Class G star; around a mass of 1.2 sol and 1.1 sol radii. Brigg in and of itself is a green and grey mountainous world with pseudo-hives rising along the mountains and tribal offshoots of the main cultures off in the greater mountains and industrial wastelands. Brigg is a Fortress world overall, several different states having internal gambles for power among themselves in competition for favor of the Astartes. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle The chapter follows a Codex-divergent Order of Battle, choosing to have larger and more independent formations, known as Siege Companies, at any given time as opposed to the standard company. Each Siege Company is akin to a double-strength company, consisting of roughly 200 men each plus fleet assets and motor pool. The Siege Company is run by a Siege Master with 2 Line Captains running Line Companies beneath him, after this is either an Armour Century or Infantry Section lead by a Lieutenant. Most organisation within the Companies is very improvised and many ranks and posts are made to fill the Siege Master's design though many of these informal posts are spread across the chapter. Headquarters Siege Companies Ranks The Adamant Wardens believe in a large yet strong command structure, this is reflected directly in their ranks and titles. Officers *'Lord Siege Master' - Overall Chapter Commander and wielder of the legendary Thunderhammer Siegecrafter as a staff of office. *'Siege Master' - Equivalent to a Captain or Force Commander, a Siege Master coordinates an entire Siege Company of forces. *'Line Captain '- Overseer of a Line Company, they primarily work to lead in the field beneath the Siege Master of a particular Siege Company. *'Lieutenant '- Primary leader of Infantry Sections or Armor Centuries beneath the Demi-Siege Companies/Line Companies that Line Captains see to. Specialty Ranks *'War Priest' - Title given to battlefield chaplains. The master of their domain is still called the Reclusiarch. *'Siege Engineer' - The designation for the chapter's many Techmarines. Novices under their tutelage go by the moniker of Junior Engineer and the Forgemaster goes by the title of Master Engineer. *'Mindsmith' - Designation for the chapter's few Librarians, ranks typically prefix this title(Epistolary-Mindsmith, Lexicanum-Mindsmith, Chief Mindsmith, etc.) *'Surgeon' - The name of the chapter's apothecaries. The master of the apothecarion is named the Surgeon General. Novices are referred to as Junior Surgeons. *'Fleetmaster' - Appointed by a Siege Master to act as a void leader in the Siege Master's stead when he may be coordinating the engagement or leading on the field, his field authority is believed to be similar to a Siege Officer outside of his voidfare duty. Mid Officer/Warrant Titles *'Chief Warden Officer' - Rank given to senior specialists often appointed at the top of a Siege Company, hazy authority but suspected to be near a Lieutenant or Siege Officer. Even fewer line personell reach this rank simply due to the post of the Lieutenant's existence. *'Castellan' - Title given to a brother under stewardship of a chapter garrison, often far from the chapter's home. They and their kin are not tallied in the chapter's numbers but are visited for their limited yield of recruits and their forward operations bases allowing for coordinations of engagements normally too far from Warden reach to be considered practical. *'Artillery Master' - The command rank of a particular officer in command of a field battery of Whirlwinds, Deredeos, or Basilisks. *'Gun Officer' - An archaic title given to a commander of an Artillery Weapon or Subordinate to an Artillery Master. *'Warden Officer' - A rank given to various talented tank commanders and specialists who may be called to lead the Armor Centuries or 3rd/4th(Secondary) Infantry Sections(5 Squads) of any given Siege Company. Due to their field-oriented posting they generally have a lot of time to attend to auxiliary duties, often in command of small vessels and doing independent operations for the chapter and operating Kill-Teams when needed. *'Colour Warden (Colour Sergeant)' - A title commonly given to specialists who are assigned to holding a Siege Company's colors. *'Siege Champion' - The rank given to a particular Siege Company's champion. Terminator Ranks *'Errant-Sergeant' - Terminator Sergeant. Often the default rank for the 1st Sergeant of a particular Siege Company *'Errant-Corporal' - A slightly rarer rank for a Terminator appointed to the second of his sergeant. *'Warden-Errant' - A title for a Warden who wears Terminator warplate. Veteran Ranks *'Watch-Sergeant' - A Sergeant of particular esteem or Veterancy, often in command of a veteran squad. *'Watch-Corporal' - Appointed second to a Watch-Sergeant. *'Watch-Warden '- A veteran warden, often underneath a watch-sergeant. Line Ranks *'Grenadier/Grenadier Sergeant' - Common title given to brothers whom serve in Heavy Support *'Warden Sergeant' - The leader of a Squad or Support Team within the Wardens. Primary NCO rank. *'Warden Corporal' - The direct appointed second to a particular Warden Sergeant. *'Warden' - The basic Mainline rank of the Adamant Wardens, based off of their namesake. *'Initiate' - The basic rank of a scout within the chapter. *'Serf Militant' - An adolescent aspirant or a hopeful who was too old, these serfs will serve as the Siege Company's Logistical support, auxiliaries in battle, and Naval Armsmen and are near Tempestus Scions in terms of training and equipment. They generally have more rights than normal serfs and get indoctrinated into the chapter cult as a part of their service, the younger ones who prove themselves strong in battle may become Initiates while the weak die. Unique Troops *'Decimator Squad' - A namesake given to the few Heavy Support units esteemed enough to wield the chapter's dwindling pool of powerful energy weapons. Often armed solely with specialty weapons like the Plasma Cannon, Grav-Cannon, and rare Volkite Weapons. This is also a retroactive redesignation of Primaris Hellblasters. A Siege Company may only have one or two of these combat-squads(5 men) at any given time. *'Hammer Siege Terminators' - A name given to the Elite Terminators who wear Cataphractii warplate, often directly at the fore of breaches with traditional Assault Terminators protecting them. These men are veterans of untold battles and their relic Terminator suits are nearly as old as the chapter itself and it is a secret yet honored event when one is permitted to enter their warrior society. They all are equipped with the best weapons any ground troop in the chapter could hope to wield, all carry Cyclone Missile Launchers and Callous-Pattern Power Fists made to sunder fortifications underneath their crushing advance. *'Doomcasters' - Veteran Centurion Warplate Pilots whom often work in concert with Hammer Terminators. These warriors always enter the field donned in their relic Centurion Armor unlike their less senior brethren in the Heavy Support specialty. These men are almost always completely bonded with their warplate, living within it as a new armored home. They're of a terrifying prowess, almost always able to crush the greatest fortifications at the Siege Master's call. Chapter Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed of the Adamant Wardens is highly pure, making recruitment easy with notably low rejection rates. This is not without oddities though, and it has a notable effect upon a Warden's psyche. They become cold, near ruthless individuals masking their good intentions and are often highly paranoid or untrusting of others. Conversely however, they naturally develop extremely precise problem solving skills and mental acuity. Their toughness is notable, often standing tall against wounds that would fell the average Space Marine. They also have a natural predilection towards modifying weaponry and quickly learn about their weapons of choice and set out to modify them. Due to this machinist genetic tendency there are more techmarines than in normal chapters and more customized weapons, armor, and vehicles built to the tendencies of the Adamant Wardens. Their gene-seed also shows a notably low rejection rate and more susceptibility to cloning without mutation allowing the chapter to run large recruitment drives preparing for a campaign or recovering. As of now, it is all but unknown who their true Primarch is. Chapter Culture The Adamant Wardens hold a staunch belief in stoicism and calculation. This is reflected in their behavior greatly, each Warden is a cold and callous individual with the mind of an experienced craftsman. They do not venerate The Emperor as a god but honor his ideals moreso, believing in the application of reason and logic to every problem. The practice of craftsmanship is highly encouraged and instinctively rooted in the chapter, each brother's weapon often being modified to personal tastes. A great emphasis is placed upon meditation within the Adamant Wardens, each Warden taking time to meditate on his own over the natures of war, drill, philosophy, or whatever else may interest them. It is not uncommon to find an Officer's sanctum to be a panoply of ideas, tactics, treatises, and architectural works. Line Wardens often write in their spare time as well. Their inward persona translates directly into their treatment of other chapters, often they will be outwardly untrusting of just about any Imperial Organisation at first, with trust having to be earned overtime and even then their secrets are never divulged to any but the most loyal of allies. The chapter participates in extreme amounts of Ancestor Worship, in the absence of a Primarch they turn to the chapter's heroes and elders. Dreadnoughts are seen as great icons of faith and their eldest Dreadnought and often De Facto leader, Valkior, is the closest thing the chapter has to a primarch Rituals Deep in their sanctums, far behind closed doors, various ceremonies are brought on by the chapter's War Priests(Chaplains) in the form of dark and esoteric divinations to the Emperor alongside Mindsmiths. One of these dark divinations is the Crafting of Death, where an initiate has to forge a blade up to the War Priest's standards and carve the Indomitable Litany onto the flat of it, the blade is to be heated and used as a brand to be applied to the initiate's breast above the second heart. This blade is then discarded and destroyed to show the idea of duty being harsh and unforgiving. Another one of these rituals is the Rite of Decimation, in which one tenth of a particular set of initiates are selected by lottery to be killed by their brethren. The initiates who survive are allowed to continue their training, if one initiate fights back and survives he is given an honor for his strength and killing off the weak. A ritual often given to newly appointed Siege Masters is The Forging wherein the Siege Master is rid of his armor and chained before an altar to the chapter Ancestor by the forearms, these chains are ritually heated and are carved with rites of the chapter. This lasts for exactly 16 hours, sleep is not allowed, food is not allowed, any form of respite outside of meditation while the chains are re-heated is not allowed. This is a test of will, for only the strongest will be allowed to lead the chapter. At the very end of the ritual, he is unchained and told to stand upright. A brand with the chapter symbol upon it is applied to his back, if he strays away from it he is to fail the trial, but if he steels himself and stays against the brand he passes and is lauded as an honorary Siege Master. A ritual given to new inheritors of Terminator Armour is the Rite of The Mason, wherein the Warden-Errant to-be is to cut himself twice on each limb with an anti-coagulant put into his blood to prevent his anatomy from compensating. He is then to slather all of his wounds in cement. After this process he does one final cut to his dominant hand and lets it drip into the tins of paint that will adorn his armor while reciting the Indomitable Litany. Once done with this, his armor is given a fresh coat of paint by him or a Siege Engineer. At the very end of the process, he is to personally help the Siege Engineer repair and assemble the armor for his ready use. Only then is he to don it and recite their signature Litany once more. One other form of ritual they do is a summit of prayer they hold every century in peacetime. They all will gather in the chapter's highest chapel under naught but candlelight, the room is gathered in a circle surrounding a statue of the Emperor and a great hero in Terminator Armor standing back-to-back. The brothers are to kneel in the room, Command personnel closest and line brothers farthest with places made for dreadnoughts to stand, believed for the dual purpose of keeping dreadnoughts pure in mind, the Reclusiarch leads dark chanting with the Chief Mindsmith done in arcane languages done by the diviners of their Homeworld. This induces a trancelike state of prayer where all the brothers chant the same, what is seen is not to be disclosed to anyone other than the Reclusiarch but often is never told. Some speculate it's visions of heresy, others believe they see the Emperor upon the empyrean himself, and many believe it's a simple meditative trance, a glorified hypnotherapy. The true nature of this ritual aside from honoring their Ancestors and the Emperor as of now is completely unknown. It's very common for brothers to adorn themselves with tattoos of various iconography. (Chains, The Chapter Insignia, Briggite Script, Gothic Script, Aquilas, War Tapestries.) Their brotherhood due to this is extremely close-knit and Wardens will often hug each other or do a squad or Siege Company specific gesture upon meeting. They have curt yet brotherly nature among one another, not a point of outright joking but they honor and respect one another on a deep personal level. In the battlefield they are cohesive and out for eachother's interests but often will not mourn until after a particular engagement. When addressing others, their stoic tendencies go up to a maximum. They will speak in calm and measured sentences when addressing commanders or members of other chapters they do no know. Treatment of Serfs The way Wardens treat their serfs varies as they're often pooled in varying ways. They see their Serfs Militant as valued auxiliaries and worthy comrades, often training with them. These Serfs seen as the most reliable form of human auxiliary they have, choosing to fight alongside them rather than even guard regiments they're allied with. Most serfs are also aided by initiates who are required to help with duties outside their training to help them identify a technical specialty, this includes: cooking, cleaning, technical work, nursing, cataloging, and aiding chaplains. As a result a lot of these initiate-serfs are seen as young-ins with yet to learn their purpose. Overall the chapter generally acknowledges the existence of average serfs with short and curt hellos and goodbyes of no particular note. Pastimes Outside of Drill and training, Wardens engage in various pastimes. Internally, most Adamant Wardens are a form of Warrior-Artisan and it's reflected directly by how they spend their time. Most brothers meditate and ponder over, or completely abolish, many thoughts and feelings they have over forms of philosophy, craftsmanship and whatever may form a brother's interests. The most common craft that Brothers do is writing, often writing forms of Philosophy tomes and tactical treatises. Aside from that, brothers will work closely with Siege Engineers to modify their weapons and armor, pondering over the works of their plate with a skillful acumen and a will to learn. No two pieces of gear are the same as a direct result, each becoming a portion of a Warden's odyssey often leaving small marks or totems to honor the previous wearer or the next wearer. Officers often do far greater works, pondering over governance of their homeland with treatises of efficient governing and engineering of buildings. Cooperating with, or training as Siege Engineers to further develop their acumen. Many of them publish books under pen-names for use on their homeworld and work for the betterment and prosperity of their home outside of thinking of new ways to work the great machine of war. The most common pastime for Officers and even some ground personnel is a game. A game involving tactical applications and war, this game is used for testing of tactics and strategies on many levels. The game uses painted and often hand-sculpted miniatures to represent various allies and enemies, it's a common pursuit to make one of these miniatures to use or get used by one's commander. Chance and tactics play near-equal parts in the game and the terrain of the map can be changed to fit the simulated situation. New formations are proven and tested here and it's a common way for Officers to bond and politic among themselves, much like how leaders of old would play archaic strategy games or table games to free time to talk. Notable Battle-Brothers *'Warden Ancient Dantio (Deceased)' - A venerable Ironclad Dreadnought honoured to the 1st Siege Company. One of numerous accolades from 400.M39 to 526.M40. He eventually died in the Gulman Pacification. *'Honored Ancient and Master At Arms Valkior' - The oldest yet most active Dreadnought in the entire chapter, he has been serving since the chapter's earliest days in his Deredeo Chassis. He is the most experienced artillery master and ordnancer in the entire chapter and often acts in the Lord Siege Master's stead should they fall or be unavailable. Valkior is currently the wisest and most learned on the chapter's origins, secrets that he only tells those he knows can be entrusted with such a boon. His reasons are often unknown for recommending various brothers for commendations and knowledge but it is one of the highest honors in the chapter to be put underneath his gaze. Currently, all of the Chapter is Descended from his Gene-Stock and he is seen as a great figure. Often, Wardens will call him Father or Elder and many battle cries have come to honor his name. *'Warden Officer Ce'La' - Warden Officer Ce'La is the leader of Kill Team Ce'La, the chapter's current best in reconnaissance and specialized operations. Originally he was one of the Sergeants of the 4th Siege Company but soon found a particular specialty along with his squad in operating outside of traditional command restrictions. Kill Team Ce'La at present is operating at full squad strength and suppressing various branches of resistance and pathfinding for wider Adamant Warden forces. *'Lord Siege Master Je'So (Exiled)' - A Lord Siege Master deposed in the line of duty by the Chapter Council in 526.M40 *'Lord Siege Master Marcius Gage '- The current Command of the Adamant Wardens, fighting first near late M40 and rising to power in mid M41. He was a Hammer Siege Terminator Sergeant for a long period over the course of his career and soon came under scrutiny by the chapter's Inner Circle. After a review and a test of Marcius' will and trust by Honored Ancient Valkior himself, he was given his post. An unusually speedy promotion but his talent was palpable Marcius is of hulking stature, even for a Space Marine, his gargantuan size placing him an easy head or two taller than his juniors an Chapter Fleet Ramilies-Class Star Fort Brigg's Pride''' - The chapter's pride fortification, found near 400.M40 heavily damaged. With aide they repaired it and claimed it for themselves to use as a Defensive Object and a safe-haven should the chapter's home be destroyed. '''Battle Barges Active * Hel's Angel - The crown battle-barge and flagship of the chapter bearing the most modifications and retroactive void repairs bringing it's tonnage up higher than a normal battle-barge. It has been in the chapter since the founding. The High Fleetmaster and Lord Siege Master run this vessel directly. * Babylonia - Flagship of the 2nd Siege Company * Grey Eagle - Flagship of the 3rd Siege Company Destroyed or Retired * Crusader of Hate ''- Destroyed during the 1st Incursion of Brigg * ''Vance ''- Scrapped in orbit of Brigg after irreparable damage ''Strike-Cruisers Active * Bellator In Machina - Flagship of the 4th Siege Company * Great Expectations - Flagship of the 5th Siege Company * Tortoise - Assigned to the 1st Siege Company Fleet * Assured Destruction ''- Assigned to the 2nd Siege Company Fleet * ''Lancaster'' ' - Assigned to the 1st Siege Company Fleet * '''Abraham's Grace - Assigned to the 1st Siege Company Fleet * Vivian - Assigned to the 4th Siege Company Fleet * Castor - Assigned to the 5th Siege Company Fleet Destroyed or Retired *''Castellan Of Hate - Destroyed during the 1st Incursion of Brigg Chapter Relics * 'Siegecrafter' - A unique master-crafted Thunder hammer said to have been in the chapter's armory since their founding. It doubles as a staff of office for the Lord Siege Master of the chapter and it is one of the only power-weapons the chapter has. * 'Spear of the Lone Warden' - A master-crafted Power Spear given to the sole survivor of the Palace Assault during the Gulman Pacification by Legatus Pharseus of the Ordinators. * 'Mors Invicta' - A legendary Cataphractii Terminator Plate, often given to the "Master of the Hammer" in reference to the owner having the greatest sway over, and being a member of, the Hammer Siege Terminators. * 'Bloodsport' - A masterfully made chainsword in the chapter armorum, often given to a Close Support Warden of particular esteem or even a Siege Master who shows a great bias towards them. The blade is painted in black and yellow stripes and is said to cut like a powersword. Chapter Technology Due to limitations and bias, the Adamant Wardens almost never use Energy Weapons or Bladed Power Weapons; the chapter has a sole Grav-Cannon and are well-under the normal standard for bladed power weapons with a similar amount of mauls and hammers in their place. They prefer to use various forms of kinetic weaponry, this has also caused near-widespread use and adaptation of the Bolt Rifle, Assault Bolter, Heavy Bolt Pistol, and Auto Bolt Rifle. They also have customized variants of weapons in use in their own chapter and steward forge world of Astraj: *'Brigg Pattern Autobolt Pistol''' - Like an Assault Bolter or Bolt Pistol but built with a high-capacity magazine and tooled to fire fully automatically. It uses standard 19.05mm Boltgun ammo and is commonly built for Siege Masters and other officers by the Engineers of the Chapter *'Godwyn-Brigg Pattern Heavy Bolter' - This variant of Heavy Bolter often has a bayonet welded to it, it can be magazine fed(Battle Line) or backpack belt-fed(Heavy Support). It uses standard 25.4mm Heavy Boltgun ammo. *'Godwyn-Brigg Pattern Exitus Stalker Bolter' - A sternguard veteran custom variant of Boltgun which has an extremely long barrel, comparable to a scout sniper rifle, it is used on the rare occasions that the chapter may be called to do reconnaissance. *'Mk.IIb Cawl-Brigg Pattern Bolt Rifle' - An adaptation of the Bolt Rifle fielded by the Adamant Wardens for use by non-Primaris implements, no real mechanical differences are known aside from personal modification. *'Godwyn-Brigg Pattern Bolter '- The chapter often custom manufactures or modifies bolters they come upon. Godwyn-Brigg is a basic and ad-hoc classification of the many modified boltguns that Wardens end up creating. They commonly have more robust internals and are often much more noisy as a result, their bolters having an extremely metallic sound when cycling new rounds. Bayonets are extremely common. *'Calor Pattern Gun Platform' - During an engagement, a number of Rhinos were needed to be used for artillery. Given the orders "Just get artillery trained here", Master Engineer Calor put two Earthshaker batteries on a Rhino chassis and replicated this on a number of vehicles including several damaged Razorbacks. This allowed the Wardens to win the engagement and the Calor is used at the fore of the chapter's long-range artillery. The chapter also has a proportionately low number of dedicated Rhino Transports, often choosing to field Land Raiders or Razorbacks instead. They also have a notably high proportional number of Vindicators and Whirlwinds, and have acquired at least one Land Raider Ares, likely due to their siege specialization. Their energy weapon deficit is extreme and severe by the standards of almost every chapter. The have no rifle-sized Plasma or Grav weapons and only have a small amount of Las and Plasma Cannons. The largest quantity they have is the Melta though still a rarity and it's the only rifle-size energy weapon they have. Their untrusting tendencies don't help either as despite their value they're seen as unreliable compared to their much larger reserve of specialty boltguns and explosives. The chapter fields an extreme amount of Terminator and Centurion Armor due to the chapter's forges having an enduring mission of studying the machines behind closed doors. There's a rudimentary knowledge of how to construct Cataphractii Plate but it often requires cannibalization of multiple defunct suits. There's more clear knowledge on Tartaros and Indomitus and many of the suits are internally manufactured with aide from the forge world of Astraj. The Centurion Armor is often recovered and sometimes assembled from ad-hoc parts. Many ad-hoc modifications are made to Power Armor in the gruff field of siege, and a large portion of Wardens wear Mk.8 Plate along with a large amount of Mk3 and Mk5. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Adamant Wardens primarily wear tan coloured power armour with the exception of their armorials, whose insets are painted black with medium gray trim. A white coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) on the right armorial indicates a Wardens' (Battle-Brother) assigned combat role. A black roman numeral stenciled on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad assignment. A white roman numeral stenciled upon the left poleyn (knee guard) indicates Siege Company assignment. Chapter Iconography The Adamant Wardens' Chapter iconography is a stylised white tower symbol shattered by a pair of crossed lightning bolts, centered upon a field of deep red. This icon symbolises the Chapter's forte as siege warfare specialists and the lightning references back to the Unification Wars. Relations Allies Enemies Quotes Feel free to add your own! By the Adamant Wardens Feel free to add your own! About the Adamant Wardens "It is rather fascinating. That a chapter so very alike us in strategy could be so different to us in culture. Coldness and calculation are all very well but what is the point of winning a battle if you cannot celebrate late into the following night with your brothers. I pity them in many ways and yet admire them in many others. I do hope we shall have the chance to work with them again. We might yet be able to lighten them up a bit" ''--Chapter Champion Ferexis, Will Breakers following a combined offensive operation with the Adamant Wardens'' "Inflexible but Indomitable, they are the as close to us as kin, they know what it means to be Astrates" ''- Venerable Captain Kentaro 9th company Iron Wardens'' "Siege warfare.. fortress icons.. are we sure these brothers are not Imperial Fists?" '' ''- Oswald Emberguard, 2nd Sentinel and Chief Liberian of the Crimson Sentinels Chapter Gallery Schemealt6.png|Current Adamant Wardens' Livery as of 111.M42~ Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:22nd Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed